Aromas de una pelirroja
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: James Sirius Potter tiene aromas que le recuerdan a determinados momentos. Dichos momentos siempre están relacionados con Rose Weasley. Para: Lizzie Friki Taisho.
1. Café

**Aromas de una pelirroja**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este corresponde al "Intercambio de Regalos Navideños de la Familia Friki" del Foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

**Para:** Lizzie Friki Taisho.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Café**

El invierno se instala en Londres como una nube opalescente que envuelve a los habitantes con sus vientos gélidos y sus bajas temperaturas. Los transeúntes se resguardan con gorros y bufandas de lana. James se cierra los botones de la cazadora e introduce sus manos aguantadas en los bolsillos de cuero.

A unas pocas calles de donde se encuentra, divisa el letrero de una cafetería y piensa que detenerse por unos minutos a beber un café con mucha azúcar no le vendría mal. Después de todo, no tiene nada más que hacer.

Tiene que pensar en su futuro y lo sabe, pero decide dejarlo para otro instante donde los pensamientos de los hechos acontecidos no le atormenten de esa manera.

—Buenos días —dice al entrar en la cafetería—. Quiero un café cargado y con cinco cucharadas de azúcar. No soy diabético, por si quiere preguntarlo.

Instantáneamente siente sus manos calientes cuando el vaso de café se encuentra entre sus dedos. Le da un sorbo y se queda la lengua de inmediato, pero no le interesa.

Sus ojos se encuentran con una cabellera pelirroja, espesa y en forma de bucles que cae como una cascada de fuego sobre la espalda de la chica. Una leve sonrisa se forma en sus labios al reconocer a la dueña de ese torrente de color rojo.

—Rosie, ¿qué haces aquí?

Ella alza la mirada del libro en el cual está concentrada, como no puede ser de otro modo. La lectura es un hábito que heredó de su madre.

—Hola James —responde cerrando el libro y sonriéndole—. La misma pregunta te hago yo. ¿No se supone que debes estar entrenando con el equipo?

—¿Nunca te han dicho que es mala educación responder con otra pregunta?

Rose se encoge de hombros.

—El cerebro de la familia no puede reprimirse a salirse con la suya. Supongo que es mi herencia Granger. Pero a fin de cuentas, no has respondido mi pregunta. ¿Y el entrenamiento?

—Me expulsaron del equipo.

Ella abre sus ojos azules de forma desorbitada, no puede creer que su primo le esté diciendo eso.

—¿Por qué te expulsaron del equipo?

—Tonterías que hice, ya sabes como puedo ser cuando estoy de mal humor y no tengo un buen día.

—Pensé que eras lo suficientemente maduro como para saber separar el trabajo de las cuestiones personales.

—Esa es la cuestión Rosie, soy demasiado inmaduro como para tomarme el trabajo enserio.

—Ya tienes veinte años, James. Eres un adulto,

—Díselo a mis actitudes porque aún no se enteraron —contesta y hace una mueca con la boca.

Ella ríe y el aliento a café le llega al chico.

—Tengo que volver a la academia pero te veo otro día. ¿Si?

—Siempre es un placer verte.


	2. Durazno

**Aromas de una pelirroja**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este corresponde al "Intercambio de Regalos Navideños de la Familia Friki" del Foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

**Para:** Lizzie Friki Taisho.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Durazno**

James baja las escaleras cuando es pasado el mediodía y lo hace con los pantalones de franela con los que acostumbra dormir, cayendo lánguidamente por sus caderas angulosas y marcadas.

Rose se bebe la imagen del cuerpo de su primo que es bañada por la luz solar que se filtra por el ventanal de la sala de estar y de repente su garganta se seca como si hubiera caminado kilómetros por un desierto.

—¿Te parece cortés de tu parte despertarme a estas horas, Rosie? —pregunta James y suelta un bostezo.

Ella rueda los ojos.

—Discúlpame porque haber interrumpido tus gloriosos sueños a esta hora de la madrugada —dice con ironía—. Y ya déjame de llamarme Rosie, no soy más una niña pequeña.

—Solamente tienes diecisiete años.

—Ya casi dieciocho —le corrige.

—Vaya diferencia —responde él cruzándose de brazos—. No voy a dejar de decirte Rosie.

—Entonces yo comenzaré a decirte Jaime.

—Me gustaría que me dijeras: "Apuesto y sensual chico que tiene a todas las féminas enamoradas".

—Si al menos fuera verdad, consideraría la opción pero la última vez que conseguiste novia yo estaba en quinto año.

—Si ya pasaron unos cuantos meses, pero eso no quiere decir que haya perdido mi encanto natural —se pasa una mano por el cabello y como consecuencia los mechones se desordenan—. Estoy en busca de una chica que caiga rendida a mis pies.

—Antes que buscar una nueva víctima —sonríe y se retracta—, quiero decir, una nueva enamorada, deberías buscar trabajo. Por eso estoy aquí.

—¿Me ayudarás a buscar trabajo? —ella asiente—. ¿Qué hay de la academia?

—La academia puede funcionar unos días sin mí. Además la tía Ginny no quiere tenerte de vago todo el día.

—Así que mi madre tiene que ver en todo esto.

—En parte tiene la culpa pero por otro lado, nuestro encuentro en la cafetería me hizo pensar que debo ayudarte. Eso es lo que hacen los primos, se ayudan entre ellos.

—De acuerdo, Rosie. ¿Qué tienes planeado para mí?

Rose coloca sobre la mesa, afiches publicitarios de todo tipo. Desde empleos que puede conseguir en el mundo muggle hasta en el mundo mágico.

—No puedo ser repartidor de pizzas, no conozco nada de calles muggles. Solamente algunas de Londres,

—Entonces vamos a descartar ese empleo. ¿Qué te parece algunos de estos empleos? —pregunta señalando otros anuncios.

James no le presta atención porque su nariz detecta un nuevo aroma. Es una fragancia intensa y envolvente, que le abruma por completo.

—Huele a durazno —dice de repente y Rose le observa—. Tu perfume huele a duraznos.

—No pensé que te dieras cuenta. Nadie lo ha hecho.

—Es que no todos son tan observadores como yo. Hueles muy bien, ¿lo sabías?


	3. Coco

**Aromas de una pelirroja**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este corresponde al "Intercambio de Regalos Navideños de la Familia Friki" del Foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

**Para:** Lizzie Friki Taisho.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Coco**

Trabajar en una cafetería muggle es la primera opción que James considera. Se encarga de hacer averiguaciones en varios establecimientos de la zona. La cafetería de la familia Finch-Fletchey le brinda la oportunidad de ponerse a prueba por dos días, y después de la evaluación le comunican si queda en el puesto o no.

A James no le resulta fácil el trabajo. Ya que no es bueno caminando con dos bandejas repletas de comida y tampoco andar sobre patines. Cabe acotar que él no conoce esos artefactos a profundidad, solamente ha visto a su prima Lucy utilizarlos y no quiere subirse a unos por nada del mundo. Pero el señor Finch-Fletchey le sugiere que se ponga patines para moverse más rápido.

Como es de esperarse, James termina estrellándose contra una de las mesas y arruinando los tres desayunos que debe repartir. Es un espectáculo gracioso y digno de recordar, menos para el protagonista.

Ahora se encuentra sentado sobre el sofá de la sala de estar, con una pierna en alto porque tiene varios huesos fracturados. Rose entra en la estancia con una bandeja levitando a su lado y James siente pavor de ver el objeto.

—¡No quiero ver más bandejas por el resto del día!

—¿Ahora tendrás fobias de las bandejas?

—Después de haberme montado encima de esos dichosos _pachines,_ no quiero volver a entrar a una cafetería en lo que queda del año.

—Son patines, James. Y hoy es el primer intento de un nuevo trabajo. Seguro que mañana te va bien en la tienda de calderos.

El chico se incorpora en el sofá y alza una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres con la tienda de calderos?

—He hablado con el señor Corner y a partir de mañana comienzas a trabajar en su tienda. La que queda cerca del Callejón Diagon —su primo quiere replicar pero le interrumpe—: Hice un poco de tarta de coco. ¿Quieres?

Le ofrece una rebanada.

—No intentes convencerme con tarta de coco. Pero sé que no puedo librarme de ti. ¿A qué hora mañana debo estar en la tienda?

—A las ocho en punto de la mañana.

—¿Tan temprano?

—No te quejes, James. Eres un quejica.

—¿Con qué derecho me dices _quejica_?

—Con el derecho de ser tu prima. Tu prima favorita, por cierto —una sonrisa se forma en sus labios—. Ahora come y cierra la boca.

Rose se acomoda a su lado y él no puede evitar rodearle el cuello con el brazo izquierdo. El cabello de su prima huele bien y su visita, después de todo lo sucedido en la cafetería, es como una brisa fresca en pleno verano. Le duele el todo el cuerpo por la caída, sobre todo las piernas, pero sonríe y se mantiene con ella.


	4. Miel

**Aromas de una pelirroja**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este corresponde al "Intercambio de Regalos Navideños de la Familia Friki" del Foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

**Para:** Lizzie Friki Taisho.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

**Miel**

James se despierta antes de que sean las ocho, se alista para ir al primer día de trabajo en la tienda de calderos y se se aparece afuera de la misma con un leve sonido. No le agrada al señor Corner y lo puede observar en los hosco de su mirada. Lo más probable es que haya aceptado darle el puesto solamente por su prima Rose, nadie se puede resistir a la calidez de su mirada.

Esa mañana, James comprueba que es demasiado torpe con las manos y que termina tirando varios calderos, que contienen muestras de pociones y demás. El ceño del señor Corner se frunce considerablemente y antes del mediodía, coloca al chico en la calle y le dice que no se vuelva a aparecer por allí.

No es necesario que mencione el hecho que no tiene el puesto de la tienda, porque para James es más que evidente que no lo quiere como dependiente ni nada por el estilo. Así que introduce sus manos en el bolsillo y se dirige hasta el callejón aislado más cercano.

Se concentra y se aparece en La Madriguera. Sabe que a Rose le gusta ir a la casa de sus padres para poder almorzar con ellos, y se puede alejar de la Academia por un par de horas. Su prima es profesora en la principal academia de formación de medimagos de Inglaterra, junto a Albus quien también imparte clases allí.

—Hola, James —dice su tía Hermione—. Rose nos comentó algo sobre la tienda de calderos. ¿Cómo resultó todo?

—Digamos que el señor Corner no quiere verme nuevamente y tampoco lo culpo. Soy un desastre con las manos.

—Es algo extraño, considerando que juegas desde pequeño al Quidditch.

—Cuando se trata de una escoba soy el mejor —Hermione rueda los ojos—. Y lo digo con toda la humildad del mundo.

—¿Humildad? —interviene la voz de Rose—. ¿Sabes lo qué significa eso?

James le enseña la lengua y los dos se ríen. Hace mucho tiempo que no vuelven a comportarse como dos chiquillos.

—Eres tan graciosa, Rosie.

—Lo aprendí de ti, Jaime.

—¿Quieres quedarte a almorzar? —pregunta Hermione y él asiente—. Pondré un plato más en la mesa.

—El señor Corner me dijo que fuiste un desastre.

—Como de costumbre —completa y toma una galletita de la cocina—. ¿De qué sabor es?

—Son de miel —responde su prima.

—Saben rico.

Ella se ríe y se encoge levemente de hombros. No entiende cómo James pudo haberse permitido perder el puesto en el equipo de Quidditch. Es cierto que es bastante inmaduro e irresponsable para su edad, pero podría haber hecho un esfuerzo y seguir en lo que más le gusta.

—Todo lo que yo cocinó es delicioso.

—¿Y el significado de la humildad?


End file.
